James Bond
James Bond @jamesbond2014, or simply known as James Bond, is a covert agent and "00" Section Chief of the highly clandestine black ops organization known as the Galactic Secret Service, a sub-branch of MI6. Known for his keen ability to outsmart his opponents, James has won many battles both on and off the battlefield. Origins James Bond was born to Andrew and Monique Bond in 2380. Andrew and Monique were special agents of Section 31. Andrew and Monique were noted to be onsite when the Federation retrieved the USS Enterprise E following the Battle of the Bassen Rift in 2379. In 2387, Andrew and Monique left yound James in the care of Kincade, the local gamekeeper of their Skyfall Estate in Scotland. Andrew and Monique left Earth for a peace mission to Romulus. Both parents were reported to have been on the Romulan homeworld when the Hobus Sun violently went supernova, destroying planets Romulus and Remus as well as claiming the lives of both Ambassador Spock and Romulan Captain Nero. The flash of the supernova could be seen with the naked eye from Earth. And young James was extremely distraught when Captain Data of Enterprise E Informed him of his parent's fate. Becoming a recluse, James locked himself away inside an old priest hole, where he remained for several days until he could grapple with the truth. When he returned, his lighthearted boyish attitude was all but extinguished, replaced by a broken spirit he had pieced back together. He was an orphan and he knew it, his gentle blue eyes had grown cold. Early Military History In 2398, when he reached the age of 18, James Bond joined Starfleet's M.A.C.O Division. James had excelled in the Israeli Martial Arts Krav Maga. Turning his training and occasional combat experience into a passion, James became highly trained in urban combat as well as being extremely proficient in skills such as surveillance tactics, computer hacking, handling explosives and the use of nearly any conventional firearm. During his training, James noticed the incredible amount of tension that had been growing between the Federation and the Klingon Empire ever since the Hobus Supernova destabalized the entire Romulan sector of space. Tensions rose so much that in late 2398, Federation worlds near the Klingon border already called for a preemptive strike against the Empire. The Klingons were eyeing the sector of space that once belonged to the Romulan Star Empire, and Bond knew it. He compared it to a piece of meat hanging in front of a hungry wolf. To James, it would be unnatural for the Klingons NOT to capitalize on the Romulan Space in some shape or form. Aiding the RomulansEdit The Hobus Supernova had left the Romulans and Remans as an endangered species. With Romulan Space an open wound, the Klingon Empire took advantage of the confusion with lightning strikes into Romulan space. And with no government to fight for them, the Romulans became easy pickings for the Klingons. The empire took control of the Tranome Sar and Nequencia systems in a matter of days, and was poised to strike deeper into Romulan territory. Realizing that the Klingon invasion of Romulan space would only further endanger the species in becoming extinct, the Federation decided to intervene. The Klingons temporarily halted their advance when Starfleet sent a fleet to protect the Romulan/Klingon border, but tensions remained high and reports began to surface of skirmishes increasing between Federation and Klingon starships. The Klingons viewed the actions as an act of war, even though they were the ones caught in the act of an invasion. Ambassador Worf tried to ease the situation, but the Klingons still mobalized their entire military and began moving convoys toward Federation Space. Back on Earth Space Dock, M.A.C.O was preparing to board a series of shuttledrafts en route to a starship. They were preparing for a deployment. James Bond could almost feel the essence of peace crumbling all around. All he could really do was just watch out the window as the dozens of docked Federation starships power up one by one, their darkened engines steadily increasing a glowing shade of blue. And in a simmilar succession, he watched as they drifted through the large outer double doors like a yacht in a gentle morning swell. War was imminent. The Klingon/Federation War 2399 saw the dessolution of the Kitomer Accords; and with it, the hopes of there being peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. In the onset of the war, the Klingons began a full-scale attack on the Federation and the Romulans, committing all available resources to the war. In the opening battles, the Federation proved almost completely unprepared for a sustained conflict on the 'secure' Klingon border. Several dozen starships and border worlds were attacked and captured or destroyed during the onslaught across a wide swath of the Eta Eridani Sector, the opening attack stretching from Archanis to Traleus. In retaliation, M.A.C.O was tasked to recapture the Drozona Station, located in the middle of the conflict. The battle for Drozona Station quickly turned deadly as the federation engaged the KDF. Though M.A.C.O had re-captured Drozona Station and James Bond captured a Klingon commander, the losses inflicted on the M.A.C.O forces were too great to be able to defend the station against a future attack. After some time however, Starfleet managed to rally their main forces at Station K7 and began forcing the Klingons out of Federation space, pushing their lines as far back as the Ker'rat System. In 2402, The Gorn homeworld was blockaded by the Klingon Empire and many of the Gorn inhabitants were forced into service against the Federation. Shortly thereafter, the Orion Syndicate also joined sides against the Federation. Borg Invasion Capitalizing on the destabalization of the quadrant, the Borg had begun invading the Alpha Quadrant once again, pushing harder and bolder than they had ever been before. Borg ships had been spotted and engaged in nearly all sectors of the Alpha Quadrant. One key battle against the Borg took place on Federation Starbase 86, where the Borg had attacked and assimilated nearly all of the 200 inhabitants of the station. Retaliating to the attack, the Federation sent a fleet of five starships to retake the station, one ship containing James Bond, who was at this time a "00" agent of MI6. Phase One of the battle commenced with the attack on the Borg gateway, which was shuttling borg ships in from the Delta Quadrant. After a gueling fight that wore down most of the fleet, the gateway was destroyed. Phase Two of the battle took place on the station itself, where most of the station was being assimilated. A small army of starfleet officers and agents beamed onto the station and pushed back agaisnt the Borg, retaking the station. Most of the station's crew, including the station's commander, were assimilated and killed in the battle. The Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) After serving his time with M.A.C.O, James Bond left the military and joined the Secret Intelligence Service, under the watchful eye of an elderly lady who goes only by the letter "M". After successfully infiltrating behind enemy lines and assassinating two Klingon leaders, one of which being an ally-turned-enemy, James Bond was promoted to "00" status and given a lisense to kill. In 2409, James Bond's exceptional skill and charm had earned him the respect of both Starfleet and MI6 when he spearheaded the effort to drive a boarding party off the ship he was serving on during a skirmish with the Borg. Shortly thereafter, James was given command of his own, new starship. He cristened it the USS Skyfall, in honor of his parent's estate in Scotland. Not completely trusting in Starfleet's officers, whome he reffers to as "red-shirts", James handpicked his crew so that the majority would comprise of an assortment of black-ops agents and special forces personnel. Outfitted with prototype high yield torpedoes and devestating beam banks, James Bond and the USS Skyfall became a force to be reckoned with. Their reputation was mounting up on both sides of the war. The USS Skyfall had become the go-to crew for the near impossible or insanely deadly missions. As the Federation/Klingon war raged on, raids on civilian ships and settlements along the borders of the Klingon Empire and Gorn Hegemony rose dramatically and Starfleet identifies at least eight places near the borders where the Orions were constructing bases hidden in asteroid belts and nebulae. James Bond and the USS Skyfall responded to one such raid against a Bolian freaighter, the SS Asure. Thought the freighter was lost, the USS Skyfall managed to repell the Orion attackers and save the crew. The Galactic Secret Service In 2413, with the multi-front war reaching new heights and Starfleet being stretched paper thin, MI6 and Section 31 worked together and established the Galactic Secret Service, a blacker-than-black-ops sub-branch that specializes in deep space espionage. James Bond was given the position of heading up the G.S.S and serve as "00" Section Chief of the new agency. The first hurdle that James Bond and the G.S.S had to face was setting up their new HQ, being that the service will often conduct their clandestine operations in deep, and often unfriendly space. A suitable spot was chosen in the Eta Eridani Sector Block, just a few lightyears from the Federation/Klingon frontlines. From that spot, The G.S.S sits within arms reach of Klingon, Romulan, and Federation space. The Second hurdle that the G.S.S is still trying to jump over is staffing up the ranks. With a skeletal crew consisting of only one officer, Jaden Silverdueler, the G.S.S HQ's construction is grinding to a crawl. James Bond hopes that he can kick-start the ranks and construction speed soon. Characters